The invention relates to a method for providing a beverage provided with a fine bubble froth layer or a beverage at least virtually without the fine bubble froth layer with the aid of a pad with a covering filled with at least a product to be extracted and/or to be dissolved, wherein the method comprises supplying a fluid, such as water, under pressure to the pad so that the fluid is pressed through the pad for obtaining a beverage which, thereupon, leaves the pad.
WO 2006/016814 describes that the pad is placed in the holder and, together with this holder, is placed in a fluid flow path. After this, water under pressure is passed through the fluid flow path. In the pad, an extract and/or solution is formed. With the described method, the user can set the beverage preparation system in a first modus in which the beverage without the fine bubble froth layer is provided, or in a second modus in which the beverage with the fine bubble froth layer is provided. In WO 2006/016814, this is achieved by, for instance, providing the system with a restriction for forming a jet for forming the fine bubble froth layer, or with a restriction not forming a froth layer. In a practical embodiment, in WO 2006/016814, the system is provided with a first holder for providing the beverage without the froth layer and with a second holder, exchangeable with the first holder, for providing the beverage with the froth layer. When the second holder is used, furthermore, a flow restriction located upstream of the product is to be switched on or provided, and when the first holder is used, the flow restriction is to be switched off or removed.
A drawback of the described method is that two adaptations are involved that are to be carried out for selecting whether, indeed, a fine bubble froth layer, or at least no fine bubble froth layer is formed. This is economically disadvantageous and can furthermore give rise to mistakes if only one of the two adaptations is provided when, instead of at least virtually no fine bubble froth layer, conversely, a fine bubble froth layer is to be selected, and vice versa.
It is an object of the invention to remedy the above-mentioned drawback and/or to provide an alternative method for providing the beverage provided with the fine bubble froth layer or the beverage at least virtually without the fine bubble froth layer with the aid of a pad.